Zanarkand High
by Shadow-DRaGoN28
Summary: The gangs in highschool and facing their toughest challenge ever!!! Living TOGETHER!!! I am finally done with the second chapter. It's rather long so break out the coke an popcorn cause you're in for one hell of a story. Inspired by Digi-Esca Girl.
1. Intro to School

Zanarkand High By(yours truly): Enigmatic  
  
This is the tale of the crew from Final Fantasy X(10). For those of you who have read my previous work: Yes I write to much on FFX but I can't help it so live with it. The story you are about to read takes place 3 years after The Calm brought Lord Brask. For the record I would like to state that no, neither Auron, Jecht, or Braska is dead. Oh yeah and they are all Seniors and all around the age of 18. This was inspired by Digi- Esca Girl. (look for her story: And a Baby Makes Three).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 10 in any way, shape, and/or form. DON'T SPEAR ME! I mean...DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
______________________________________  
  
Chapter 1: Intro to School  
  
______________________________________  
  
It was finally the beginning of a new year. Zanarkand was rebuilt at an unusual rate and still growing. All that was lost was rebuilt, including the Blitzball dome. The new high school brought people from over the city. The buildings were enormous, and it was ready to do its hardest task it would ever have. Teach high-school kids.  
  
Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku had just arrived. Their lockers where right next to each others.  
  
"So, Yunie," said Rikku. "What's your first class?"  
  
"I got Physics," she answered. "And you?"  
  
"I got Physics too," she said. "How bout you Lulu."  
  
"Pft," the black mage started. "Pre-Calculus. This is gonna be a breeze."  
  
"Show off," Rikku pouted.  
  
Down the hall girls giggled as two familiar star blitzball players walked down the halls. The bell was only five minutes from ringing.  
  
"Lady's please give us some room," Wakka said smoothly.  
  
"That's what we get for being famous pal," Tidus said as he squeezed his way out of his adoring fans. "Hey, it's the girls."  
  
"Ladies," Wakka said smugly.  
  
"Oh yeah," Lulu smirked. "Very charming."  
  
"I try." Wakka grinned.  
  
A teacher walked by and turned to them. "Move along now. You don't want to be late on your first day of class."  
  
"I'll see ya'll at lunch, alright," the blitz ace said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good afternoon class," the Physics teacher said. "For the remainder of this year, I am your professor. I suggest you don't get comfortable just yet."  
  
He heard a few students gulp. This made him grin.  
  
"My name is Auron," the swordsman said.  
  
Yuna sat half-way to the back. She was quiet and doodled in her notebook.  
  
"Daniel," Auron called out.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Sam?"  
  
There was no answer. The class became even more silent when Auron's voice became darker.  
  
"Sam?"  
  
His ears picked up the faint sounds of snoring. Sam was way in the back. Sleeping away his first day, on what has to be his most unluckiest of all days. Auron went up to Sam's desk and hovered over him. Yuna, watched and slightly smiled. She knew how Auron was, and this wasn't gonna be pretty.  
  
Auron tapped Sam on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh? Wha?"  
  
"Good morning sunshine," Auron said.  
  
"Um.....," he stuttered, looking for a good excuse. "Here?"  
  
"That's what I thought," he said pushing up his blue sunglasses . "Next time, it'll be worse." Auron turned around and walked back to his desk. The Masamune on his back sent a shiver up everyone's spine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My name is Ms. Fina(pronounced Fenu)," the Pre-Calculus teacher said to her class. She wore a black skirt that was three inches above her knew. Under her round glasses were her dark blue eyes that could put any man under her spell. Her brown hair reached her waist.Her bust was almost as big as Lulu's. She was quite a looker.  
  
Lulu heard some guys whispering behind her.  
  
"Damn she's fine," one of the student's snickered.  
  
"I wouldn't mind a one-on-one session with her," the other said.  
  
"Immature little boys," Lulu murmured.  
  
"Today will be pretty much a day to get to know each other." Ms. Fina began handing out papers to the class. "These are your course outlines. I expect you to look them over tonight." She finished handing them out. "You may now talk amongst yourselves till the end of the period."  
  
"Hey Lulu," Wakka called from across the room.  
  
"Wakka," she started. "What a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Nice to see you to. Got any other classes with me?"  
  
"Let's see," she took a seat next to him and looked at both of their schedules. "Hmmm, we have....Social Skills?"  
  
"Must be new," Wakka shrugged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The last period had finally arrived. Tidus and Wakka just came back from P.E. Jecht was the school's P.E. teacher, as well as the coach for the Zanarkand Abes. They would be stinking up the whole place if they didn't have showers. The professor came into the class and the room fell silent.  
  
"Good after-noon students," he spoke. "My name is Mr. Sims."  
  
If by luck or coincidence, Yuna, Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu were in that class. They sat close to each other. Lulu was trying to avoid any perverts that talk about how big her "rack" was.  
  
"The entire year will be based on only one grade." Mr. Sims began passing out papers that would explain this project in detail. "You will each be assigned a partner. Whoever that is will be staying together for exactly one year starting today. If you noticed, close to the campus borders were 40 mansions (yes they are that rich. No I don't care if I'm exaggerating and their campus is 1/6 of Zanarkand). One of them will house you and your partner.  
  
A guy in the back raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, um..," he looked at his clipboard to see who he was. "Daniel?"  
  
"Will we get to pick partners?" Daniel blurted.  
  
"No." Saying this made Yuna and Lulu a little nervous. "It is all done randomly by a supercomputer. Now let's get down to business shall we."  
  
Halfway through his list he came to Tidus. "Tidus."  
  
"Sir?" Tidus said anxiously.  
  
"Your partner is Yuna."  
  
Yuna almost fainted in her seat. Most of the guys groaned and said some said, "Not fair." After all, Yuna is wanted by 1/4 of the guys in school. Tidus relaxed back into his chair and couldn't help but let out a small smile.  
  
Mr. Sims then came up to Wakka's name. "Mr. Wakka."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your partner will be Lulu," he finally let out.  
  
This time everyone except the females and Tidus let out a large "aaaaawwwwww" Lulu was also on the most wanted list for some obvious reasons.  
  
"Well at least I get someone I know," the black mage said quietly.  
  
The professor finally finished reading off the list. "Tonight you will be sleeping in the same house that you are assigned. Remember, if you two can not cooperate, then you will fail. Tomorrow you will receive the next part of your yearly long assignment. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Just then, the bell rang. Everyone poured out into the hall, stampeding to get out. For the seniors who didn't manage to escape Auron's wrath, were only lucked out of homework because it was the first day, for later he would be the toughest teacher they would ever have.  
  
Tidus and Wakka came up to the girls at their locker. Lulu had just finished putting in her books. So was Yuna and Rikku.  
  
"Me and Wakka got practice tonight," Tidus told the summoner. "You'll be alright by yourself right?"  
  
"I suppose," Yuna said quietly.  
  
"Sorry Lu, but orders are orders," Wakka said.  
  
"Fine," she said exasperated. "I guess I can have Yuna over as company. How bout it?"  
  
"Sure," Yuna said. "What about you Rikku."  
  
"I'm gonna spend some time with my partner, Sam," she said dreamily with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Well we gotta get going," Tidus said looking at his watch. "See ya later Yuna." Tidus began walking off, grabbing Wakka by his arm in order to drag him away from Lulu.  
  
"Later Lu," he said waving to her.  
  
"Good-bye boys," Yuna said waving to them. "You got your key right, Lulu?"  
  
"Yep," Lulu said. "Wakka gave me one."  
  
"Well guys," Rikku started. "I'll see ya'll later."  
  
They waved as Rikku went down the hall to meet up with Sam. _________________________________________________________  
  
Well that was the end of chapter one. Please review. I need all the reviews I can get. And if you have any ideas or suggestions, I will look into them. Thank you come again! And remember anyone who gives flames will be taken into consideration to die in any of my later fanfics (or atleast get hurt very badly ;). 


	2. Kids

Zanarkand High  
  
Guys, I am oh so incredibly sorry for delaying this story. Apparently, Tibia is much more addictive than I thought ^^;;.  
  
Oh yeah and Vegita(one of my faithful reviewers), your wish is my command. The only thing is, you don't die. Just punished. Bwahahahahahahaha!  
  
Disclaimer: For the last(yeah right) time I do NOT own Final Fantasy. Nor do I own Chevrolet or one of their beautiful Corvettes. So don't sue!!! If you do, there'll be a nice surprise for you on your doorstep. *Pulls out a lighter and a paper bag emanating a rank smell, then breaks out into maniacal laughter.*  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Kids... ______________________________________  
  
The next morning came. Tidus woke up to the annoying sound of a buzzing alarm clock. After listening to it for three minutes, the young blitzer grabbed the clock and threw it out the open window.  
  
"At least it works," Tidus said groggily.  
  
The sun was just over the horizon. He went into the shower and stayed there for about ten minutes. After quickly drying himself he slipped into his usual clothes and went downstairs.  
  
The smell of pancakes permeated the air. "What smells so good?" He sniffed around and was led into the kitchen.  
  
Inside, Yuna was already preparing breakfast. She wore a white apron over her red shirt and a pair of jeans. "Hope you like your eggs sunny side up." She turned and smiled at him.  
  
"How can you get up so early?" He asked in half-asleep, half-amazement. Tidus sat down at the round table.  
  
"I'm use to it." She put down a plat with sunny-side up eggs, pancakes, bacon, and toast.  
  
"All this for me?"  
  
"Gotta put my Home-Ec skills to use." She winked.  
  
Tidus dug into his plate. He drank O.J. and occasionally looked at Yuna.  
  
"What time is it," Tidus finally broke the silence that echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Hmmmm," Yuna looked at her watch. "It's 6:30 A.M."  
  
"Only an hour and thirty minutes till school."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So what do you think this new assignment is?" He was just finishing up his plate and putting it in the dish washer.  
  
"Well," Yuna got up and did what Tidus did. "Whatever it is, it's gonna be big if it's all year long."  
  
"Good point."  
  
The time now read 7:15 A.M. The summoner took off her apron and put it in the closet. As she passed him, Tidus couldn't help but get a glance of her rear as she walked towards the door. She's got a nice ass, he thought to himself. The thought escaped him when she began to call out to him.  
  
"Tidus?" She raised an eyebrow with an almost un-noticeable smirk.  
  
"Umm," He finally snapped out of it. "Yeah?"  
  
"Are we taking your car or mine?"  
  
"Let's take yours. I got practice tonight."  
  
"Alright."  
  
They walked outside and got into Yuna's car. It was a dark blue Ford Intrepid with spiral rims. This was one of her most favorite cars for some reason. Tidus sometimes mocked her about it, and loved every minute of it.  
  
"Ah yes," Tidus began with his mocking tone. "the old Intrepid. You should get a better model. Like a Firebird, or a Mustang!"  
  
"It's either this or the road Tidus," she pointed and grinned. "Besides, I wouldn't be talking. After all you have one of the oldest hunks of junk in the city." She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"It's not junk," he pouted. "It's a beautiful work of art."  
  
"Sure whatever you say." Yuna got into her car and unlocked all the doors.  
  
Tidus got in. Yuna had just put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on. The engine came to life in an instant. Pulling out of the driveway, Tidus lowered the window. The radio station was called "Rock Central." Surprisingly, a couple of years ago, Tidus discovered that both he and Yuna, had a love for rock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell had finally rung. Everyone in Physics with Auron, made sure they were on time. No telling what he would do if someone was late. After roll call Auron continued with his lesson. Some copied the notes on the board. Others slept(those stupid/brave souls), and then there were those few who actually paid attention and those who didn't. Yuna was in-between those who paid attention, and those who didn't. Of course, the obligatory person who seemed pissed because he didn't want to work was there.  
  
He was a tough looking guy. He wore a dark black leather jacket with a dark red shirt under it. His blue jeans were ripped at the bottom, and at the knees. On the back of his jacket, two words were written in big rhinestone words: Bad Man  
  
(A/N: Incase you're wondering where I got this from, it's from the pink shirt Vegita wore when he had nothing else. If you got a glimpse of the back of his shirt it said in black letters: Bad Man)  
  
His arms were crossed. His eyelids closed. A vein popped out on his forehead. Small crackles of electricity began to light up the air. It seemed, this class would end with a bang. On the second day to boot. Suddenly, he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Auron didn't lift his head once. He was sitting at his desk, reading the Zanarkand Times, the daily newspaper. "Pft, figures," he was reading an article on the Zanarkand Abes. Apparently, on of the players had gotten drunk and began yelling at officers. Most of his words were obviously slurred obscenities.  
  
A sudden gust of air blew out in every direction of the classroom. The angry student was glowing gold, as was his spiky hair. Small sparks of lightning shot out everywhere. He was angry.  
  
"Vegita," Goku said trying to calm his friends obvious rage. "You're gonna get yourself in major trouble."  
  
"Shut up Kakarot!" Vegita shouted. This got the attention of Auron. Finally.  
  
Auron looked up from his newspaper and raised an eyebrow. "What seems to be the problem?" Everyone in the room was sweating bullets. A major battle was about to break loose.  
  
"This is all pointless!" Vegita pointed at Auron. "Do you really think we'll be using any of this stuff in life?!!?!?!?!"  
  
"No," he replied coolly. "I expect you to write it down and pass this class."  
  
"Forget this," the glowing sayian walked towards the door. "I'm outta here."  
  
"Not today."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Vegita turned to him and put himself into a fighters stance. "Well bring it on." He was mocking him. "Old man."  
  
This was the spark that caused the fire. Auron pushed up his sunglasses, and drew the Masamune. "What did you say?"  
  
The class jumped under their desks. Someone was going to die, and it wasn't about to be them. Vegita's mouth formed a cruel smirk. "You heard me old man, or is your hearing aid low on battery?"  
  
"You're going down." He raised his sword. A rather large vein, pulsating with anger, was clearly visible on his forehead.  
  
They rushed at each other with great speed. At the same time, Auron brought his sword down with tremendous force and speed, and Vegita was giving a hard right jab to his unguarded abdomen. A bright flash engulfed the room in an instant. The Physic's classroom's door, flew off it's hinges, and into the lockers.  
  
The light faded, and the dust cleared. Only the silhouette of a tall man was left standing. The glowing of the enraged Vegita was gone. Auron stood with his sword over his shoulder, posing in a victorious manner. People from other classrooms stuck their heads out of the doors, wanting to see what had happened. Vegita was lying on the floor, unconscious. The swordsman walked up to him and looked down at him. "I'll see you in detention," he pushed up his trademark sunglasses. "Forever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seventh period rolled around at last. All the students were anxious to find out what the second part of this absurdly long assignment was. Some of the classmates were sweating bullets. Others merely looked off into space and admiring how "beautiful" they are(remind you of someone?;). Tidus was one of those people. Yuna on the other hand was...well.....not as calm.  
  
"When is he gonna tell us," the summoner almost yelled out.  
  
"Eh," Tidus said, folding his arms around the back of his head. "Don't worry about it. It's only an assignment."  
  
"ONLY???!!!!" This time she did yell out. Lucky for her, Mr. Sims wasn't inside the room. Although, most of the class did turn to look at her. Her chest was moving erratically. As well as her breathing. An unholy rage flashed in her eyes. She was standing right above him, ready to bring a fist to his face.  
  
Tidus could only cower under the horrific sight. "Um......" was all that could come out of his throat. "I..love you?" He shrunk in his seat. Thankfully, his luck held out and the professor finally walked in.  
  
"Sorry I'm late class," Mr. Sims said, while putting down his portfolio. His back turned to the class.  
  
Yuna immediately sat down and acted like nothing was or had gone wrong. Tidus merely blinked.  
  
"I had some business to take care of in the teachers lounge," he let out a cough. "Anyway shall we discuss the terms of the second half of your yearly grade?"  
  
"Yes Mr. Sims," the class replied rather monotonously.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're all very excited about this...," he responded in kind. "For the rest of the year, you and your spouse," he put in quotes with his fingers. "Shall be taking care of a young boy or girl, whichever the orphanage chooses for you, based on both your profiles. If this child is mistreated in any way, shape, or form, both members will fail automatically and be banished from their mansion compounds for the rest of the year."  
  
For some reason, the terms care, boy, girl, caught the attention of everyone. It took a while for it to sink in. Some thought to themselves: How can I take care of a kid. I'm a senior for crying out loud and have my own problems to deal with. But it was a grade so they had no choice. No one wanted summer school. Especially on their last year.  
  
"Are these conditions understood people?" He broke the silence and mumbling of the class.  
  
"Yes sir," everyone responded with some feeling behind it.  
  
Yuna raised her hand.  
  
"Ms. Yuna?"  
  
"How old will the child be?" She asked.  
  
"The age of his/her is from 7 to 10 years."  
  
Once again the class fell silent. It seems this had come as somewhat of a shock to them. Although none of them wanted to admit it, it could be very hard to take care of someone that young.  
  
About an hour later, the bell rang. everyone was now outside at their lockers. The usually noisy halls were a little more quiet than normal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yuna!" Tidus yelled, trying to catch up to her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I might not be able to pick up the kid," he said as confidently as possible. If he showed any sign of weakness, Yuna could jump on that and give him the whacking of a lifetime. "Me and Wakka got practice tonight."  
  
"But," she tried to contradict. "You have to go. How do you think the kid will feel if you don't show up?"  
  
"Sorry Yuna," he shrugged. "Coach's orders." He knew that wasn't all there was to it though. Right after practice, there was going to be a huge party and he wasn't about to miss out on it.  
  
"Ok fine," she sighed heavily. "But if you show up drunk in front of the kid, you're gonna regret it."  
  
Next to them, Wakka and Lulu were arguing as well except with much more....intensity.  
  
"It doesn't matter if I'm there," Wakka tried to explain.  
  
"What if it does?" she growled. "What if it affects our grades?"  
  
"It won't," he grinned. "Trust me."  
  
"Fine!" Lulu yelled. "But if you do anything stupid, I'm lighting you on fire."  
  
"Alright alright," he waved his arms. "No acts of stupidity. Got it."  
  
"They're going to a party," Yuna said without turning to look at Lulu. "Aren't they?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok. guys, time to throw in the towel!" The head coach for the Zanarkand Abes blew the final whistle. The whole team swam outside the sphere pool and dried up.  
  
"Why so early dad?" Tidus said with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I heard all about your assignment from Auron." Tidus and half of the team glared at him. "So you guys are gonna go meet your kids at the orphanage just like your teacher said. You don't want your kids to think you're lousy dads right?"  
  
"Like you?" he whispered to himself.  
  
Jecht's ear twitched. "I heard that boy."  
  
Everyone then broke out into laughter. "Smooth move Tidus," Botta said.  
  
"Yeah," he started. "Like that incident with the cop right?"  
  
Everyone then shut up.  
  
"That's what I thought," he grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Zanarkand orphanage was unusually large. It rose 4 stories above the ground and was about the size of one of the mansions lining the High school's compound. Several cars were parked next to it. Some even had to park on top of the grass.  
  
Yuna, Lulu, and Rikku had just arrived. Lulu had given Rikku a ride and Yuna had driven on her own.  
  
"Let's get inside and meet our new kids," Yuna hurried the others.  
  
"Gee Yunie," Rikku laughed. "You sure are excited about this."  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Well you could just calm down you know." Lulu said.  
  
"I am calm!!!" Yuna almost yelled. Thanks to her friends quick timing, they put their hands over her mouth and prevented any embarrassment.  
  
Suddenly, a black Corvette pulled up to the scene. It's radio blasted of obnoxiously loud, rock music.  
  
"Well I'll be damned," Lulu whistled. "They actually made it."  
  
"On time too...," Yuna said slowly. "Trouble?"  
  
"Likely." the black mage chuckled.  
  
"We're here." Tidus waved.  
  
"It's a miracle," Rikku mocked.  
  
"So what happened this time boys?" Yuna grinned.  
  
"Practice got cancelled," Wakka said. "So we decided to stop by."  
  
"Right," lulu said sarcastically.  
  
"Well let's go inside." Yunu ushered.  
  
The orphanage was as roomy as it looked from the outside. The first floor had a play ground in the east wing, and in the middle, was a huge living room where all the children were right now.  
  
"Awww," Rikku cood. "They're so adorable."  
  
"Well we're only taking one home today," Sam came up behind her, making Rikku jump straight into his arms.  
  
"But, but, but, but, but," she stuttered. Before she could continue, their names were called and her "spouse" put her down.  
  
"Oooooh I hope we get a girl," she giggled.  
  
"Tidus and Yuna?" One of the employees shouted over the countless children and chattering students.  
  
The couple walked over to her and went in her office. A computer with a flat screen sat on the desk.  
  
"What child will we get?" Tidus asked curiously.  
  
"That's what we're looking up right...," the employee named Jane said slowly. "Now."  
  
She directed the screen towards them. The picture of a young girl appeared on the screen with her profile on the right. Her name was Jessica; age 8. She was about four feet tall, had hazel eyes, black hair, and fair skin. She had a mile wide smile and looked a little strong for her age.  
  
"Awww," Yuna clasped her hands together. "She's so cute!"  
  
"Eh," Tidus(being a guy) shrugged.  
  
"Can we meet her now?"  
  
"Of course," Jane nodded. "She's right outside."  
  
Yuna practically flew out the door. Tidus just stood in surprise.  
  
"Wow," the employee said in awe. "She must really love children..."  
  
"Yep," he responded. "You can say that again..."  
  
Yuna threw her arms around little Jessica and picked her up.  
  
"Are you my new mommy?" she asked with the innocent tone a child would have.  
  
Yuna became speechless. She practically started crying just as Tidus had walked outside to catch up with her.  
  
"Cry me a river why don't you...," Tidus mumbled.  
  
"What was that!?" Yuna snapped.  
  
"Nothing!!" he responded immediately.  
  
"Jessica," the new "mommy" carried her over to Tidus. "This is your daddy. Tidus."  
  
"Hi daddy," she smiled a smile that could melt a million and one hearts. She stretched out her tiny hand. The blitzer couldn't help but reach out and shake it.  
  
"Hi," he said softly. "You're going to be living with us now in our big house."  
  
"Really?" her eyes lit up like stars.  
  
"That's right." Tidus only smiled.  
  
Yuna handed Jessica over to him and she hugged him as hard as she could. She felt warm against him, and all he could do was hug back.  
  
"I see you like your little girl," Wakka said walking over to them. A small boy was perched on his shoulder like a bird. "Say hello to your uncle Tidus James."  
  
"Hello uncle Tidus," the boy responded rather shyly.  
  
"Hello there," he waved.  
  
"She's so adorable Yuna," Lulu said. "What's her name?"  
  
"Her name is Jessica," she responded proudly. "How old is yours?"  
  
"About 9 years old," she said.  
  
"Uh...Yuna?" Tidus said. "Me and Wakka got some business to take care of so can you look after the kids while we're gone?"  
  
Yuna merely sighed and took Jessica into her arms again. "Ok ok," she said with a slight grin. "But only because you two came early."  
  
"Just don't come home late," Lulu waved her finger at both of them as she took the boy into her arm.  
  
"No prob Lu," Wakka grinned his trademark grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As 3 a.m. rolled around the corner, the streets were quiet. Nothing inside the residences or in the outside world moved. Of course, that all comes crashing down sooner or later.  
  
A black Corvette came rolling around the corner, dropping off a spiky blonde haired guy at one of the houses.  
  
"I had a great time *hic* guys," he said with a slurred tone as the corvette raced off.  
  
The figure stumbled across the lawn of one of the high school's mansions, and towards the door.  
  
"I hope *hic* YUNA!!!," he slurred. "Isn't awake."  
  
As if on cue, the door to the mansion flew wide open. An angry woman in a white robe stood at the entrance, tapping her foot impatiently. "And just where in the hell have you been??!!!" Her voice was hushed yet firm.  
  
"I was on the dark side," Tidus managed to say under his high level of intoxication. It was a miracle he said ANYTHING while walking towards the enraged Yuna. "Of the friggin moon."  
  
He then collapsed and fell onto Yuna. She let out a large breath, and struggled to keep the drunk, and possibly high, Tidus.  
  
(A/N: REMEMBER KIDDIES, DRUGS AN ALCHOLOH ARE FOR LOSERS!)  
  
She had no choice but to drag the sleeping blond blizer up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
  
I just hope little Jessica wasn't woken up, She thought.  
  
Tidus' left arm was wrapped around Yuna's neck and the other around her waist. When she managed to take off his shoes and socks, he pulled her in unconsciously. She let out a yelp, tried to struggle, but could not escape.  
  
Yuna's chest was being used as a pillow for the sleeping Tidus. Under his weight and her stamina(as of now), there was no point in struggling.  
  
"So soft," he said quietly in his sleep.  
  
All she could do was sigh. A very small smile crept along her lips.  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you guys liked it. I know the grammar was a little off this time but my muse went on vacation and didn't leave a number. *glares at Irene(my muse)* Anyways as I said before I am sorry for delaying this story for so long. *bows* Don't forget to review. Flames are now accepted. Yes I do know this story is a lot like Digi-Esca Girl(love ya lots for the idea), but think of it as a tribute :). Till next time, buh-bye!!! 


End file.
